1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a host apparatus, a workform management system, a workform generating method, and a workform executing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus performs various types of jobs, such as scanning, server transmission, fax transmission/reception, and email sending.
In order for the image forming apparatus to automatically perform many jobs, a user needs to input information about a job to be performed and details of the job.
To this end, a workform is built up for managing a job that the image forming apparatus provides, and is executed in the image forming apparatus such that the job is executed according to job details that are set in the workform. The details of the job mainly relate to adjusting a resolution of a scanned image, setting scanning features, such as a color mode or a mono mode, or setting a scanner paper setting, for example.
In recent years, a paper document has been replaced with an electronic paper due to the constraints with storing paper documents and costs. In a number of industries, including a financial world, one of the most frequent jobs is to insert or integrate images into various paper documents created in a work process, the image inserting or integrating job being increased in favor of easy management and by the nature of the work.
According to a conventional technology, there is a difficulty associated with an image editing about forming a new image by extracting a predetermined area of a scanned image and inserting the extracted area of the scanned image into another image.
Accordingly, in order to perform such an image editing, a user needs to manually edit scanned images. For example, if an identification card needs to be inserted into a loan application, a user scans both of the loan applications and the identification card, cuts outs a desired area of the scanned identification card, pastes the cutout area to the loan application, and then scan the loan application having the cutout area pasted thereto.